Love Test
by Poseidon.trident96
Summary: Percy is the son of Poseidon and unknown woman. Annabeth daughter of Athena and E-- Cullen. The gods decided to test the love of Percy and Annabeth. Will their love survive? first fanfic. Review pls. first parts sucks but it gets better....


Chapter I: Character Introduction

Perseus Jackson- son of the sea-god Poseidon and an unknown mortal woman. He lives and grew up in Camp Half-Blood but spends summer in his father's underwater paradise with his father, stepmother Amphitrite and half brothers Theseus, Triton and Tyson. His best friend (only? Are you sure nothing more???) is Annabeth and he is very close friends with Rachel and Grover. He has black hair and sea green eyes.

AKA- Seaweed Brain, Percy

Annabeth Chase- daughter of Athena and a bronze-haired vampire, meaning, she is immortal. (Half-goddess half-vampire) Her best friend (though she wishes he is something more) is Percy. She lives and grew up in Camp Half-Blood. She has blond hair curled like a princess', tanned skin and gray eyes.

AKA- Wise Girl, Owl Head

Edward Cullen- later parts of the story

Bella Swan/Cullen- later parts of the story

Renesmee Cullen- vampire-human hybrid daughter of Bella and Edward

Jacob Black- he will be in the story later

Percy POV

Summer is ending…. I would have to endure Mom's tears again, but who am I to talk? I get teary whenever I see her cry. Ahhh…. Theseus would warn me again about the minotaur that would have killed him if it wasn't for Ariadne (the meaning of his words? Tell Annabeth how I feel) Tyson would scream "GOODBYE!!!!" which is not good for my ears and Triton might tear up and murmur "bye 'lil bro…." While walking wid my dad and Theseus to the end of the beach, I cant help but feel jealous of my brothers. Reasons?

My father for unknown reasons turned Theseus, my brown hair and blue-eyed brother, immortal…. Probably cause Dad was bored…

Tyson is an expert in weapons and forging…. Probably cause he's a Cyclops…

Triton, black hair with brown streaks and eyes that shift color, some times they're ocean blue, other times blue green and most of the time sea green (his eyes match the sea and ocean), is Dad's only legitimate son…. Other words, his favorite. Sure, he said I was his favorite, but he conveniently forgot to add "… among my illegitimate kids."

But hey! They're my brothers and I love 'em.

Anyway, I kissed Mom goodbye and gave Triton and Tyson a goodbye high-five and hug. Theseus and Dad walked me to the beach. Theseus looked sad and Dad was reminding me that Annabeth is a witch's (Athena…. Dad just loathes Athena…) daughter and that if ever I want to tell Annabeth how I feel, never trust the witch. When Annabeth saw us, she came running to me and hugged me. She let go when she realized Dad and Theseus were there. I hugged Theseus goodbye and bid Dad farewell (I can't actually hug a god father or not, can I?) then left with Annabeth.

Annabeth POV

That was embarrassing. Although Mom warned me again and again about Lord Poseidon, I can't help but feel comfortable around him, his wife and his sons. When we arrived in Camp Half-Blood, I asked Percy random questions like how was Calypso and is he still friends with Rachel. While eating dinner, Chiron called all cabin leaders to the Big House for some important matters to talk about. When we arrived, Chiron started the meeting.

"Camp boundary has been weakening again. We don't know if another Titan was inspired by Kronos' rebellion so we will take precautions. I know that this place holds much memories for you, especially those friends of Luke, who killed himself to save camp in order to kill Kronos also," Chiron paused and glanced at Percy, Thalia, Grover and me, then continued, "so we are taking precautions. We are relocating camp."

"Uhmm… Chiron, where exactly are we relocating?" Thalia asked, her eyes still teary at the mention of Luke. You see, she quit being a Hunter when she found out Luke returned to the good side.

"Forks, Washington," was Chiron's reply.

"Why that particular place, Chiron?" I asked.

"Never mind asking, Annabeth. Maybe we get to meet our very own cute vamp there," Selina giggled. Beckendorf scowled. I saw Percy grow nervous at the mention of finding cute vamps. I wondered if Percy was gay but that was impossible. After the meeting, Percy went to me and asked me to meet him at our rock by the beach. I wonder what he wants…. Oh well, I'll go get ready.

Percy POV

What?!?! Forks, Washington? The place where the coven of "Vegetarian Vampires" lived? ***Groan* **Mom read that book and I do not want Annabeth finding her own 'cute vamp' I gotta tell her how I feel and I want to tell her in our special spot.

"Hey Annabeth," I greeted her after the meeting

"Oh. Hi Percy," she replied.

"Uhmm… Annabeth… Meet me at our rock later. The one by the beach," I said. (real smooth)

"Sure,"

I waited for her at the rock when Janus, the two-faced (well, he really is) god of doorways.

"Perseus Jackson, son of the mighty sea-god Poseidon" RJ (Right Janus) started

"It is time you make your choice," LJ finished.

RJ opened his mouth to say something when, instead of his tenor voice, I heard a comforting low voice that I know too well….

"Leave my son alone, Janus, it is not yet time," Poseidon commanded. (You thought it was Annabeth, didn't you?)

"Yes, of course, Lord Poseidon. Whatever you say, Lord Poseidon. Please don't turn me into a smelly fish, Lord Poseidon," Janus begged. You see, my father's temper is one of the many things I got from him, and it is not good.

Poseidon laughed. "Go… I will talk to the boy." And Janus left.

"Thanks." I said to my father. He sighed.

"Percy, there are many reasons why we are relocating camp. The reason we chose Forks is to reward you for your loyalty, Percy. Forks is near Ogygia. And we decided that the punishment we inflicted upon Calypso is unbearable. The fault is Atlas', not hers, so we decided to lift some of the burden. She is still prohibited from leaving her island but you can visit her anytime. Just make sure you return before twilight or you spend the night there." Dad sighed, then continued, "Aphrodite is also getting annoyed of Athena and I trying to break you and Annabeth up so she made us swear upon the River Styx to leave you alone." He paused. "One last thing, Percy. The mortal girl you were fond of, uhmm… Rachel? She is now permitted to enter camp boundaries in Forks." Then he muttered something like, "I would prefer if you would be with the witch's daughter." Then he left. Holy Neptune!! Rachel, Calypso and Annabeth…. I was free to be with any of them. Then Annabeth approached me and apologized for being late. I decided not to tell her but instead, I leaned in and kissed her.


End file.
